


The Search For A Captain. Or, Yuma sings a Sea Shanty

by Galaxies_Beyond



Series: Yugioh But Make It DnD [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Astral's a rather confused sorcerer, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Had To, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not gonna apologize for this, I'm not joking - Freeform, Kaito's a pirate bard, Other, Probably Not!, Sea Shanties, Shark's a tired siren warrior, Singing, Song: Wellerman, Songfic, Taverns, Yuma's a paladin boi, haruto's not drinking but still, insomniac writing, ive had this idea for a month i just, kaito is really ooc, no beta we die like men, no ships, non binary astral, singing but in a tavern, well there's a literal pirate ship but thats it, what the fuck, who let a 5 year old in a bar, will i write more of this au?, you cant stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_Beyond/pseuds/Galaxies_Beyond
Summary: The group is looking for a sea captain to get them to the temple on the other side. Yuma has a bright idea to find one.
Series: Yugioh But Make It DnD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214558
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Search For A Captain. Or, Yuma sings a Sea Shanty

**Author's Note:**

> i was SO sleep deprived lemme tell ya  
> i have not gotten a good night's sleep since January  
> but uh. yeah  
> song's here btw:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLiNQhQr4G4

As taverns always were, it was busy in the Garden of Hearts. Chatter of travelers and locals filled the main room, and the inn was as full as ever.

It was the prefect place for a first visit to a tavern, Yuma had decided.

The paladin was assigned a quest; to help a Sorcerer of the Temple of Asteria arrive at their sister temple, The Temple of Baria. One problem, the temple was across a great sea, full of challenges. Only an experienced captain would dare sail it.

The sorcerer in question, a young elf-half high elf, half drow-named Astral, had never stepped foot out of their temple. Not once in their life. Yuma thought on their first night out, a night spent at a tavern would be good. Plus, many captains came to the Garden of Hearts to drink and be merry with their crew. It was perfect! Just one problem, Yuma had no idea what a sea captain looked like. He thought his friend Ryouga might, but the siren only saw ships from under the water. He'd never seen a captain in his life.

But if there was one thing Yuma knew, it was that many sailors loved a good sea shanty. With his parents being sailors themselves, he knew many good ones. If his plan worked, they'd be at Baria in a giffy!

The trio sat down a a table near the center. Yuma had requested it especially, since more people would hear him that way. Astral looked only slightly anxious. They'd never seen this many people crowded into one space. And he'd never smelled ale at all! Ryouga was indifferent. This wasn't his first tavern.

As the waitress passed out drinks (The first round on Ryouga, as promised of the siren), Yuma gained a grin. "Astral, I need you to gimme a beat!"

"...A what?" The elf asked, rather confused. "You wish for me to hit you here?"

Ryouga facepalmed. "No, you fuckin' idiot. Like... this." He pounded his fist against the table, rythimitcally. Astral nodded, and copied Shark's beat.

Yuma's grinned widened. "Here we go, fam!" He took a deep breath, and let the lyrics flow out of his mouth.

" _There once was a ship once put to sea,_

_The name of the ship was the Billy O' Tea,_

_The winds blew hard, her bow dipped down,_

_Blow me bully boys, blow."_

Ryuoga rolled his eyes, but two voices were better than one. Especially when one of said voices was a siren. So, he joined in.

" _Soon may the Wellerman come,_

_To bring us sugar and tea and rum,_

_One day when the tonguin' is done,_

_We'll take our leave and go."_

Yuma picked up the steady beat, leaving Ryouga to the singing. As he did, he looked around the tavern, hoping to spot a person or a group of people noticing the song.

" _She had not been two weeks from shore,_

_When down on her, a right whale bore._

_The captain called all hands and swore,_

_He'd take that whale in tow."_

Yuma joined in once more, now hearing a third voice. The owner of it sounded young, but they were as confident in the melody as Yuma's own.

" _Soon may the Wellerman come,_

_To bring us sugar and tea and rum._

_One day when the tonguin' is done,_

_We'll take our leave and go."_

Ryouga and Yuma both fell quiet, listening to the new voice sing. As they did, the owner of it walked up to their table. They looked to be a child, no older than 5, with hair as blue as the sky and eyes glinting like topaz. He wore a simple traveler's robe, with a white pirate-like coat that was big on him.

" _Before the boat had hit the water,_

_The whale's tail came up and caught her._

_All hands to the side, harpooned and fought her_

_When she dived down low."_

For the chorus, Yuma and Ryouga started up with the boy once again. Two more voices were added to the mix; Astral's (though their's was quiet, nervous of getting the words wrong), and one of a young woman, who walked up to the table. Her hair black and purple, and her eyes narrow and amber. The child's mother, perhaps?

" _Soon may the Wellerman come,_

_to bring us sugar and tea and rum._

_One day when the tonguin' is done,_

_We'll take our leave and go."_

The woman took on the next verse, the young boy smiling wide as she sang, as was a young man with hair like fire and eyes like smoke, who was sitting at a table near the back with a young man who was covered by a cloak.

" _No line was cut, no whale was freed._

_The captain's mind was not on greed,_

_For he belonged to the whaleman's creed._

_She took that ship in tow."_

The gang started up their melody again, with Astral sounding a bit more courageous and the man with the fire-like hair singing along in a loud voice. And it seems their performance caught the eye of most of the tavern, as it was silent as they sang.

" _Soon may the Wellerman come,_

_to bring us sugar and tea and rum._

_One day when the tonguin' is done,_

_We'll take our leave and go."_

This time, the man took over the verse, with the other at the table following him as he approached the group. The woman smiled, almost as she knew what was coming.

" _For forty days, or even more,_

_The line went slack then tight once more_

_All boats were lost, there were only four,_

_and still that whale did go!"_

And the group sang again, but a soft voice underlaid the whole thing, coming from the cloaked man. Yuma watched as his ice-blue eyes fell on him, giving him chills.

" _Soon may the Wellerman come,_

_to bring us sugar and tea and rum._

_One day, when the tonguin' is done,_

_We'll take our leave and go."_

And, the figure threw off his cloak, revealing blonde hair that resembled a paintbrush, with a dark cyan fringe. He wore a simple, lightweight, grey tunic, with a black pirate's coat. A lute was secured on his back. The way he held himself resembled a Pirate's captain, but his singing sounded like a bard's, as he took over the final verse.

" _As far as I've heard, the fight's still on._

_The line's not cut and the whale's not gone._

_The Wellerman makes his regular call,_

_to encourage the captain,"_ The male motioned to himself, confirming Yuma's suspicions. " _Crew and all!"_

And once again, the gang joined in. The captain's voice was loud and overtaking. Exactly like a tavern performer.

" _Soon, may the Wellerman come,_

_To bring us sugar and tea and rum._

_One day when the tonguin' is done,_

_We'll take our leave and go!"_

The newcomers cheered, and the tavern applauded as the captain took a bow before turning to Yuma with a grin, his teeth glinting in the candlelight.

"If you were trying to get the attention of a captain, it certainly worked, my armored friend!" He stated, pulling up a chair. The other two adults sat next to him, and the child hopped on a barrel that was against a support beam. The captain held out his hand to Yuma. "Kaito Tenjou, captain of the Starry-Eyed Serpent. But, my friends call me Kite."

Yuma took his hand, giving it a firm shake. "Yuma Tsukumo, Paladin of Ellipas. And...well my friends just call me Yuma!" He turned to his own crew. "The siren's Ryouga-though he likes to be called Shark-and the elf's Astral!"

Ryouga let out a 'tch'. "I coulda introduced myself, Tsukumo."

"Hush-"

The kid giggled. "I'm Haruto Tenjo! First mate and Kite's little brother!" He introduced. "You guys can call me Hart though!"

The woman gave a small wave. "Droite. It is a pleasure to meet you, and this is my partner-"

"The name's Gauche!" The other man yelled, a wide grin on his face. "Nice ta meet you shorties!"

Kaito elbowed him. "Sorry about him. He can be a bit loud. Now, I take it you need passage across the sea?" He asked.

Astral nodded. "We need to get to Baria. If that isn't too much of a hassle."

The captain whistled. "Baria, huh? Well, that place is dangerous...Tell you what," He began. "I'll not only grant you passage, but I'll join your group. Technically you'd be joining mine, but I suppose I'm the one agreeing to help here."

Yuma smiled. "Really? Thanks! We'll need all the help we can get!"

Kaito grinned once more. "It is my pleasure. We set sail tomorrow morning. And, next round's on me."

**Author's Note:**

> alright imma go sleep now byeeeeeeeeeee  
> ..yknow what no.  
> imma make another one of these fics.


End file.
